An Avatar New Year
by MakorraLove97
Summary: A sequel to: 'You're My Present'. It's New Year's Eve and the gang is going to go and watch the fireworks that happen at exactly 12:00 midnight. But, Korra doesn't want just another normal New Years, she wants this to be special and different. Can the Avatar make this New Years special to everyone? Will something happen?


**Heey there guys so this is a sequel to my story 'You're My Present' I hope you like it! :)**

**Also I would like to thank 'dazemay07' for your help with the idea for the story! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**An Avatar New Year'**

**. . .**

"Mako, are you ready to go?" Korra calls up the stairs.

It's New Years Eve right now at 9:15pm. Only three more hours until it's New Year's Day and a new year begins.

Korra and Mako are going to meet Bolin and Asami at their house then at 11:00pm they are all going to go to the this hill that's next to Republic City that they all use to go to a few years back. The hill is so big that you could see the entire city.

There are going to be fireworks at exactly 12:00pm so they are all going to watch it together as friends and a family.

Now, Mako is upstairs in his room still getting dressed and ready to go. Korra, Sierra and Leo are standing by the front door ready to leave.

Korra is wearing a blue water tribe dress that goes up to her knees and is a little low cut. She has ice blue high heels on that match her earrings. She has her wedding necklace – since that's the water tribe tradition- that has the water symbol and the fire symbol mixed together. Then, there is her sparkling diamond wedding ring on her left hand on her ring finger.

Sierra is wearing a light baby blue dress and ocean blue sandals. Leo is wearing a dark red shirt with black dress pants with black dress shoes.

Everything and everyone is ready to go, all there is left is to wait for Mako.

"Mako? Everything alright up there?" Korra once again calls up the stairs when Mako didn't answer her the first time.

Sierra folds her arms across her chest, "Mommy, when can we go?!"

Korra smiles at her daughter, "Soon. We just need to wait for daddy."

"When will that be?" Leo says with a pout on his face.

Then, almost on cue Mako comes down the stairs with a small smile on his face. He is wearing –almost the same outfit as his son's- a dark red shirt with his red scarf around his neck, his regular black pants and normal black shoes.

Korra's eyebrows go up, "It took you all that time to just wear your regular clothes?"

Mako rolls his amber eyes, "Ha ha, very funny. My hair wouldn't stay in place and I couldn't find my scarf."

Korra nods and smiles at her husband, "Alrighty then, so, you ready to go or what?"

Leo and Sierra swing the front door open and yell in unison, "Let's go!"

Mako and Korra chuckle then walk out the door following their kids.

***At Bolin and Asami's house.***

Korra knocks on Bolin and Asami's door and she waits for them to answer.

After a few moments of waiting Bolin opens the door and a huge smile appears on his face, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

Mako and Korra smile at Bolin and the kids go running inside and straight to the large lime green couch.

Asami walks out of the kitchen and smiles at her friends . . . well her new family, "Hey guys!"

Korra smiles at Asami and hugs her, "Hey, how are you?"

"Okay, my stomach has been hurting though." Asami says with a shrug to the shoulders.

Korra pouts, "Aw I'm sorry. Well hopefully it will stop soon so you could enjoy the night without pain."

Asami gives the waterbender a half smile, "I hope so."

While the two girls are having their conversation and Leo and Sierra are watching T.V., Mako and Bolin are in the kitchen talking.

"You want a drink?" Bolin questions his older brother as he picks up a shot and gulps it down in one sip.

Mako shakes his head, "Korra would kill me. She hates it when I have drinks."

Bolin pouts and folds his arms across his chest, "But- but it is New Year's Eve! This day is made for drinking and partying!"

Mako chuckles, "I know, I might have one or two when we get to the hill."

Bolin nods and picks up another shot, "Fine."

Mako rolls his amber eyes, "Looks like I'm driving, huh?"

Bolin chuckles and nods, "Yup."

Asami and Korra then walk into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"You guys ready to go?" Korra says with her hands on her hips.

Asami gives Bolin a dirty look. She walks over to him, grabs the shot that's in his hands and puts it in the sink, "Bolin!"

Bolin rubs the back of his neck and chuckles, "Um . . . hey babe?"

Asami rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

"Mako, you better not drink!" Korra snaps then follows Asami out of the room and to the car, her kids following them.

Mako and Bolin huff then follow the girls and the kids out of the house and into the car.

***On The Hill.***

The gang arrives at the tall hill that's next to Republic City and they go to the top where you could see the entire city.

It's 10:46pm now and the stars are shining as bright as anything. The moon is full and glowing in the sky; the sky is blended with dark blue and black.

Buildings have their lights on so their lighting up the city. The city, the sky, and the now dark ocean, everything . . . everything was just beautiful.

Sierra and Leo immediately run up the hill and to the gang's favorite spot, the huge Oak tree that always has beautiful green leaves and pink and white flowers on it.

Korra and Mako shortly arrive after the kids but Asami and Bolin are taking a bit longer –since Asami is seven months pregnant-.

While waiting for Bolin and Asami, Korra and Mako start to set up the blankets, the drinks, food, music and whatever else they decided to bring.

After setting up, Sierra and Leo are leaning against the tree playing with their new toys they got for Christmas.

Mako turns to his wife but he frowns when he sees her pouting, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . . it's just that- that I want this New Years to be special. Different." Korra says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"It will be, come on cheer up." Mako tries to cheer up his pouting wife but to no avail.

"No, every New Years we come up on the top of this hill and watch the fireworks that happen at exactly 12:00pm. I want this to be different. You would think because I'm the Avatar I would be able to come up with some ideas, huh?" Korra says with a sigh.

Mako shakes his head, "Korra, we don't have to do anything big to have a good New Years."

Mako walks up to Korra and lifts her head up to make her face him, "I love you and I'll love this New Years as long as you, my wonderful kids, Bolin and Asami are here with me."

Korra smiles at her husband and kisses his gently on the lips. They share a long, passionate kiss until Mako feels Korra shiver.

"Here, take this." Mako says as he unwraps his scarf from his neck.

Korra smiles as Mako wraps the red worn out scarf around her neck; she already feels like she's getting warmer.

"Thanks, City- Boy." Korra says with a wink.

"Okay now that nickname doesn't even make sense! I'm not a boy!" Mako throws his hands in the air, confused.

Korra giggles and shrugs her shoulders, "It suits you. I like it and you're keeping it."

Mako sighs and shakes his head.

Sierra giggles and bites her lip, "He, he, daddy's a boy!"

Korra burst out in laughter and Mako slaps his hand over his face.

"I give up." Mako mumbles to himself.

"We- we finally- finally made it!" Bolin shouts and he begins to pant and sweat is covering his entire body.

Korra and Mako looks at Bolin confused. He is carrying Asami in his arms –and she is very heavy since her stomach is huge because of the pregnancy- and he looks exhausted.

"Um . . . Bo . . . what happened to you exactly?" Mako questions his brother.

Bolin places Asami on the blanket next to the kids and sighs. He then, falls to the ground and is now lying on the grass on his stomach.

While Bolin tries to catch his breath, Asami answers for him, "We were walking up the hill then I had a huge stomach cramp then I fell to my knees. I said I was fine but he didn't care and he insisted on carrying me all the way up the hill. I feel so bad."

Korra bends down and her big blue eyes are filled with worry as she looks at Asami, "Are you alright?"

Asami nods slowly, "I'm fine. Just small pains, nothing major."

Korra nods then chuckles at Bolin . . . he looks like he's lying on the ground dead.

Leo is playing with a toy air plane and is making noise so it's like he's pretending that he's the plane.

Mako smiles at his kids and he takes a seat next to his wife who is sitting next to Asami.

Korra starts to take out the food they packed and once they did that, Bolin's head shoots up and he eyes the food.

They all chuckle when Bolin crawls himself over to them and starts to dig into the nice, tasty food that they got at a small restaurant in town.

They all eat and drink their food and afterwards Mako checks the time, "It's 11:26"

Korra jumps to her feet and smiles, "Now, let's have some fun before the New Year begins . . . shall we?"

They all smile and nod at the Avatar as she grabs their radio out of their bag and she places it on a large dark grey rock.

She plays some weird dance music and she chuckles, "This will have to do."

They all shrug their shoulders and begin to dance.

The kids are running around the tree, chasing one another. Korra and Mako are dancing to the music- they're spinning around, dipping each other, twirling and have an amazing time.

Every time Mako spins his wife Korra would make a ring of fire and water around them. Their elements dance around them as they dance hand in hand with each other.

Even though the music is upbeat and fast, Asami and Bolin are dancing slow and are staring into each other's eyes. Bolin didn't want Asami to hurt herself or over do herself so they decided to just enjoy each other's company and not care what kind of music they're listening to.

After dancing for a while it's now 11:40pm. Only 20 minutes until New Years Day.

Now, they were all lying on the blankets staring up into the sky. They are amazed at how beautiful the stars could shine and how the full moon just stays in one spot and glows.

Korra is lying in Mako's arms and her head is placed on his chest. She is cuddled up next to him and she is loving every moment of it.

Bolin and Asami are cuddling as close as they can to each other and are a little annoyed that they can't get that close but at least they had one another . . . it was fine.

A shooting star then passes through the sky and Leo and Sierra smile at it and point at it.

"It's a shooting star!" Leo cries out as a large smile plants on his tan face.

Sierra giggles and the stars are reflecting off her eyes making her eyes sparkle in the night, "Everyone make a wish!"

They all laugh then do as the small girl asks. They all close their eyes and make a wish.

The time passes slowly and they are all tired. They only had one or two drinks and it's getting late. But, none of them are willing to fall asleep until the time strikes midnight.

They all have small chit-chat and talk about old memories they had together. They all think back to how they were barely friends to now. And none of them would change any minute of it; even though the past was hard . . . it was worth it at the end.

As they are all talking and the two kids are sparring with each other a few feet away from the adults, that's when a scream echoes throughout the night.

Everyone jumps and then realizes it was Asami who screamed.

Asami is holding her stomach and her face is pure white. Her eyes are tightly shut and she is shaking.

"W- what's happening?!" Bolin cries out as he wraps his strong arms around Asami.

Korra is instantly at Asami's side and is checking her out.

"Asami? Asami, what's wrong?" Korra questions, trying to remain calm.

"My- my stomach! I- I think- owwww! Ahhhh!" Asami lets out another loud cry.

Bolin and Mako jump a little at the new sudden scream. The kids immediately run to their father and into his arms.

Korra looks up at the moon then back at Asami. Korra takes a deep breath then places her hands over Asami's stomach. She doesn't feel anything so she then stands up and looks at the beautiful flowers that are on the tree.

Korra mumbles to herself and to the tree, "I'm sorry."

Then, Korra bends all the water out of the flowers and the leaves and makes the water form around her hands.

Korra bends down and places the now glowing water on Asami's stomach. Then, at that moment Korra knew what was happening.

Asami's water broke.

"Asami . . . Asami, you're water broke. You're going to have your baby . . . now." Korra says with worry in her eyes but a small smile on her lips.

"W- what?! I can't be! I'm only seven months; eight months tomorrow!" Asami screams.

Bolin looks like he's about to faint, he's completely speechless. Mako is rubbing his brother's back and his holding his kids close to him. He is even shocked at the sudden news. Everyone is.

"Asami, you need to stay calm. Bolin, take her hand and hold it tightly." Korra directs the shocked and confused earthbender.

Bolin does as he's told and Asami almost crushes his hand, "OWWWW!" Bolin cries as Asami tightly holds Bolin's hand.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Mako says to Korra but frowns when Korra shakes her head, "What do you mean no? Why are you shaking your head, she needs to be in the hospital!"

Korra pushes her hair out of her face and huffs, "She won't make it in time! The baby is coming, NOW!"

Bolin almost faints but the pain in his hand is keeping him awake.

" .NOW!" Asami yells as she starts to sweat.

Korra bites her lip and tries to think of a plan. Mako then looks up at the moon and smiles, "Korra! Korra you could deliver the baby!"

"What?! No! What are you crazy?!" Korra yells as her eyes go wide.

"The moon is full, your waterbending is strong and you could do this!" Mako says as he looks up at the glowing moon.

"I- I can't!" Korra says, worry in her deep blue eyes.

"Do you know how?!" Bolin yells at the Avatar.

Korra nods so Bolin smiles, "Then great! Let's do this!"

Korra shakes her head and Asami lets out another loud cry.

They all jump a little at the new scream but continue talking and trying to come up with a plan.

"You said the baby is coming now, you can do it!" Bolin yells out with a reassuring smile on his lips.

"You don't understand! One, I only saw Master Katara deliver someone's baby four times and-" Korra begins but Asami cuts her off.

"Korra! Do something! AHHHH!"

Korra bites her lip harder and looks away from them.

"Why won't you do it?!" Mako starts to yell.

Korra throws her hands up in the air and shouts back, "Because I could kill her! The moon is full so a waterbender has the most power right now! Also, I'm still new at this and if I make ONE wrong move and she and the baby is dead!"

Everyone gets silence and Sierra walks up to her mom and shakes her head, "You're the Avatar and my mommy . . . you could do anything and everything."

Korra's eyes begin to get watery and Asami screams again. Once the screaming ends Asami sighs and shakes her head, "I trust you with my baby and my life."

Korra takes a deep breath then nods.

"Bolin, make me an earth tent; Mako, get me whatever water you could find." Korra says then rubs her hands together . . . trying to remain calm and focus.

They both nod and do what they're told. Bolin makes an earth tent around Asami so it makes her have some privacy, but there is a small hole on the top of the tent so show the sparkling sky and a part of the moon.

Sierra and Mako got the water and Leo is keeping Asami warm.

Finally, the time has come.

"Okay, I need everyone out expect for Bolin."

They all listen to the Avatar and now all there is now is to wait to see what happens next.

All Mako, Sierra and Leo hear from the tent is Asami's yelling and Bolin's crying for help –most likely Asami's is squeezing his hand as the tightly as she can-.

A few minutes go by and still no news. Just yelling, crying and screaming.

Korra is starting to worry when the baby won't come out. She tried to gently remove the baby but it wasn't working. Korra huffs then continues to try, and then she demands Bolin to get her more water.

Bolin runs out of the tent then seconds later returns with fresh water.

Mako is starting to get worried, just like the rest of them. It shouldn't be taking this long . . . something wasn't right.

Finally, the screaming, the yelling, the crying . . . everything . . . everything stops. All there is now is silence.

The time continues to pass. The new time reads: _11:59pm._

_11:59 and ten seconds left of it._

_10 . . ._

_9 . . ._

_8 . . ._

_7 . . ._

_6 . . ._

_5 . . ._

_4 . . ._

_3 . . ._

_2 . . ._

_. . . 1 . . ._

The large clock in the city dings and it tells everyone that it is now New Years Day.

Mako stands up from his place on the grass and waits for the news to arrive. He is suspecting crying from the baby or cheering or something . . . not silence.

Mako is about to step into the small tent but stops when Korra walks out.

At first, Mako is worried but when a large smile appears on Korra's face, he knows everything is fine.

"The baby was born and is healthy. It's a girl. Looks like Asami was right about that." Korra smiles then jumps into Mako's arms and they share an embrace for a few moments.

They all then go into the small earth tent to see the new baby.

The baby has light lime green eyes and jet black hair. Her skin is slightly pale and she is staring up at the stars.

"Aww!" Sierra and Leo yell in unison as they admire the new baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Mako questions with a small smile on his face.

Asami looks at Bolin then back at Korra and Mako, "Korra . . . you saved my baby and me. You helped me give birth with no problems even when there was a chance you could have killed me and my unborn baby. The stars . . . the moon . . . waterbending guided you through it. Bolin and I agreed to name the baby . . . Yue."

Korra smile and hugs Asami, "Thank you."

Bolin smiles and claps his hands together, "So, I now have a baby who is: A girl, her name is Yue and she is born at exactly . . . 12:00pm on New Year's."

They all smile and then they hear the fireworks that are appearing in sky.

Korra earthbends the tent away so they could all look up at the sky and admire the rainbow fireworks. They looked beautiful. The different color lights of the fireworks shines in the gang's eyes and they all are smiling at each other then at the wonderful, amazing sky.

"Well Korra, this sure was a different and special way to celebrate New Year's." Mako says to his wife with a wink.

They all laugh then continue to watch the sky and talk to one another. Each taking turns holding the new baby.

Sierra and Leo face each other and smile. They think back to their wish and how it came true. Their family is growing strong and happy and is getting better as each day moves on. That's all they needed . . . was each other. No matter what situations come up and no matter how dangerous or not they are . . . they will always protect one another and they'll _always_ love one another.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well, that's it! I really hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Once again, this was a sequel to 'You're My Present'. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

******So, I have to say thank you soo much for the help of the idea from: dazemay07. Thank you so much for the idea with Asami, I loved it and I really appreciate it, thanks again so much! :D******

**Thanks so much for reading! :) **


End file.
